


The joys of texting

by rottnrotty



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Cell Phones, Fluff, M/M, Pictures, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottnrotty/pseuds/rottnrotty
Summary: Magnus doesn't understand why texting is so popular.Until Alec shows him how much fun it can be.





	The joys of texting

Alec found himself in between obligations. An actual free moment in a monstrously hectic day. He wondered what Magnus was doing - no doubt something exotic and fun. Grabbing his cell phone, Alec shot off a quick text.

 

 **To: Magnus @** **1:43 pm**

**Hey what are you up to?**

 

**To: Alexander @1:43 pm**

**Doing some boring research.  You?**

 

**To: Magnus @1:44 pm**

**Had some spare time, just wanted to say hi.**

 

Almost immediately, Alec's phone started to ring.  Without even looking, he knew who it was. "Hello Magnus," he answered, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, hello Alexander," Magnus replied.  "If you wanted to say hi, why not just call me?"

Alec was well aware of his boyfriend's dislike of prolonged text sessions.  "I have another meeting starting at 2, and I didn't even know if you'd be busy.  Just wanted to talk quickly."

Alec heard Magnus sigh before answering, "I am glad you thought of me, but again, texting isn't talking.  You know I always want to hear that sexy voice of yours. Much better than a cold message."

It was an ongoing battle between the two.  At first, Alec assumed it was because Magnus had lived so long, maybe he found communicating by text intimidating.  That was quickly proven not to be the case.  Magnus was quite proficient with all types of technology.  In fact, his knowledge left Alec in the dust.  And it wasn't that Magnus would never send a text message.  He was more than happy to set up client meetings and do quick check-ins by text.  But as soon as it started turning into a something resembling a conversation, Magnus would end things and move onto a phone call.

Alec couldn't help but smile a little.  Magnus was right, it was nice to hear his boyfriend's voice, even for a few stolen minutes.  "I love hearing your voice too.  I should be done by 6.  Do you want to meet somewhere for supper?"

"All this book reading has given me a headache," Magnus moaned.  "Would you mind picking up something and bringing it to the loft?  I feel like a night in with you."

Alec was more than happy to oblige.  He was usually the one suggesting stay-at-home dates, this was a nice change of pace.  "Of course Magnus.  See you in a few hours."

"See you soon.  Stay out of trouble," Magnus replied, cutting of the conversation.  Alec stood grinning at his phone like an idiot for a few seconds, before realizing he was running late for the next meeting.  

***

After finishing supper that night, Alec and Magnus moved out to the balcony to take advantage of the dwindling autumn sunshine.  Magnus was sprawled back against his boyfriend's chest, eyes closed, receiving the most rejuvenating temple and skull rub of his life.  There was a time when Alec thought he'd never have this; quiet moments with someone he loved, who loved him back.  Now he had the world's most beautiful and intriguing man dozing on his shoulder.  Wait, was that a little line of drool hanging from the mouth of High Warlock Magnus Bane?

Alec slowly dipped his hand into his pocket to retrieve his cell phone.  He needed to snap a quick picture, photographic evidence that Magnus Bane was still the cutest thing alive, even if he drooled like a toddler during a nap.

"Don't you even think about it," rumbled Magnus, eyes still shut tight, his voice deep from sleep.

"What?" Alec asked innocently.  "I was just going to send Jace a quick text to remind him of the additional training sessions scheduled for the new recruits."

Magnus snickered.  "Of course you were Alexander.  You are a terrible liar.  Continue on, text your parabati.  I'm sure you realize the consequences would be dire if you took and distributed an unflattering picture of me."

"I'm terrified," Alec replied, rolling his eyes.  However, he decided he would send that text to Jace.  Then at least he was partially telling the truth.

Alec and Jace continued to text back and forth for about 20 minutes, until one of the memes Jace sent caused Alec to snort with laughter, shocking Magnus from his nap.

"Really Alexander," Magnus huffed. "You've been messaging each other for far too long.  Just call him."

"Why?  We are saying what we need to say. I don't need to speak to him."

"Urgh!" Magnus declared, throwing his hands in the air.  "That's what is wrong with society today.  No one wants to actually _talk_ anymore."

"We are talking Magnus.  Well, not technically talking, but we are communicating."

"It's just so impersonal," Magnus explained.  "If you can't speak to someone face to face, I would say a phone call is the next best thing.  At least you can _hear_  real emotions."

Alec scoffed.  "So you've never sent or received a love letter?  Never had someone profess their undying love to you on a piece of paper?  Words, written or typed, don't have to be impersonal."

"Oh, is that what you and Jace are doing?  Sending love declarations via text?" Magnus snatched Alec's phone out of his hand and chuckled.  "Or not.  Kermit the frog memes, huh?  Yes, you two are in a very deep conversation, sorry for disturbing."  Magnus smirked at Alec while handing him his phone.  

Alec stuffed the phone into his pocket.  "Once again, you are right, wise wizard," he droned, jumping away when Magnus tried to bite his ear.  "When will I learn that my boyfriend, having the wisdom of the elderly, is always correct?"

Magnus placed his hand over his heart and gasped.  "Did...did you just call me an old man?"

Alec replied by leaning back on the couch and shooting Magnus a lop-sided smirk.

"Oh, you are going to regret that, Lightwood.  This old man is going to wreck you."  Before Alec could react, Magnus pounced on him with extreme agility and grace.

"Well, for an old dude, you sure do have quick reflexes."

*** 

Alec hated sleeping at the Institute.  The loft, and more specifically Magnus, felt like home now.  But sometimes, like when Clave meetings ended after 11 pm and training sessions started at 6 am the next morning, it made sense to stay over.  His room was still set up, same as always, and he was free to use it whenever he liked.  

Magnus kept odd and unusual hours, but Alec was still wary of waking him up.

 

**To: Magnus @11:27 pm**

**You still up?**

 

**To: Alexander @11:30 pm**

**Yes, just watching tv.  Are you on your way home?**

 

**To: Magnus @11:31 pm**

**Staying over.  Early start tomorrow.**

 

The ringing of his phone didn't surprise Alec in the slightest.  "Sorry Magnus, I scheduled a 6am training session with Jace and a few new recruits before I knew my meeting would run so late.  If I stay at the Institute, I can get at least an extra hour of sleep."

"No need to apologize, mighty Shadowhunter," Magnus replied seductively.  "Saving the world is a _hard_  job."  There was a slight pause before Magnus continued, "anything else _hard_  for you right now Alexander?"

"Magnus, no," groaned Alec.  "As much as I love phone sex with you, and believe me, I do, I'm not in the mood right now.  I'm dead tired, and these meetings are brutal.  They suck my will to live, and my libido."

"You don't want to have phone sex, yet you mention sucking and your libido in the same sentence.  You are a cruel man, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec laughed at Magnus's ability to turn anything into a sexual innuendo.  "Good night Magnus.  I love you.  I'll try to text you a few times tomorrow when I get some free time."

"You can do better than that," cried Magnus.  "Call me when you get a chance."

"Yah, ok, fine," Alec replied tiredly.

Magnus whispered gently into the phone, "I love you too Alexander.  Sweet dreams."

*** 

It was a crazy day for Alec, but he knew if he could get everything accomplished, he'd be able to take some time off to spend with Magnus.  They had talked about going away on a long weekend trip, just the two of them.  It was a plan that had Alec excited and terrified in equal measure.  He hoped that after three full days together, Magnus would still be interested in him.

Alec finally was able to call Magnus after a supper meeting finished early.

"Alec!  I'm so glad to hear from you," Magnus purred.  "Please say you are coming here tonight."

Alec grumbled guiltily, "uh, I'm sorry Magnus, I can't get away tonight.  I'm teaching the new recruits night shift security patrols, and won't be done until 2am."

"I hate the stupid Institute, and the stupid Clave, and new stupid Shadowhunters who need stupid training," Magnus complained.

Alec let out a huge laugh.  "Quite eloquent tonight, aren't we?  Not up to the usual standards one would expect of the High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"I just miss you," Magnus replied with a chortle.  "I miss your stupid face and your stupid warm body in bed next to me, and your stupid huge cock-"

"Okay!  I get the picture," Alec cut him off quickly.  "Don't need to get all riled up before I meet the others."

"Sorry Alexander," Magnus said, not actually sounding sorry at all.   

"There is good news.  After my morning debriefing tomorrow with the new recruits, I am finished.  I have the next 3 days after that off."

"Really?" asked Magnus unbelievingly.  "They are letting you take off 3 1/2 whole days in a row?"  Alec could hear rustling paper, and Magnus was mumbling under his breath.  "I've got some quick planning to do.  See you tomorrow."

"Uh, goodnight?" Alec replied, but the call had already ended.

*** 

Babysitting the new recruits was painfully boring, especially late at night when everyone else was asleep.  The group was smart and quick, so they picked up things easily.  Alec had explained the night time Institute patrol once, and they all understood right away, and got down to it.  That left Alec to stay awake by himself, scanning the monitors to ensure things were being done correctly.  

A massive yawn snuck up on Alec.  He needed something to do to pass the time, or he would fall asleep.  Calling Magnus was useless - he would either be asleep, or deep in the trip planning process.

But he could text Magnus.  Alec grinned.  He had a fantastically genius idea.  Magnus said he missed him?  Missed his face and body and...other stuff.  Maybe Magnus didn't have to, maybe he could see that all over text message.

 

**To: Magnus @12:56 am**

**I'm bored, are you awake?**

 

**To: Magnus @1:12 am**

**Guess not. Well I'm missing you.**

 

**To: Magnus @1:24 am**

**Just thinking about you**

 

**To: Magnus @1:28 am**

 

**To: Magnus @1:39 am**

**My shift is almost over.  Getting ready for bed soon.**

 

**To: Magnus @1:45 am**

**It's getting a little hot in here.**

 

**To: Magnus @1:49 am**

****

 

**To: Magnus @2:02 am**

**On my way back to my room**

 

**To: Magnus @2:07 am**

**Wish I could see your face before bed tonight.  Here's mine ;)**

 

**To: Magnus @2:09 am**

****

 

**To: Magnus @2:13 am**

**Almost ready for bed**

 

**To: Magnus @2:16 am**

 

 

**To: Magnus @ 2:20 am**

**I love you.  See you tomorrow.**

 

*** 

Alec hauled himself out of bed the next day, feeling weary right down to his bones.  Only one more job to deal with until his time off.  He was really looking forward to this getaway with Magnus.

Magnus.  Right.  Alec suddenly remembered the large number of texts he sent to Magnus the previous night, when he had been out of his mind with exhaustion and boredom.  Did he really take a picture of himself unbuttoning his shirt?  And with no shirt on?  By the angel, how embarrassing.  He was almost too mortified to grab his phone and check Magnus's reaction.

He shouldn't have been worried.

 

**To: Alexander @7:24 am**

**Imagine my surprise when I woke up early this morning to find some exquisite messages from my favourite sexy Shadowhunter.**

 

**To: Alexander @7:27 am**

**I suppose you will want me to admit the merit in texting now...**

 

**To: Alexander @7:29 am**

**I was going to continue to argue against texting but I can't. I admit, you have proven me wrong.  Getting pictures of you is the best thing ever, which means texting is also the best thing ever.**

 

**To: Alexander @7:46 am**

**How do you send a picture?**

 

**To: Alexander @7:58 am**

**Nevermind, I figured it out**

 

**To: Alexander @8:01 am**

**I'll just wait for you to come home until I start my day.  No sense getting dressed and made-up if you are just going to undo all my hard work, right?**

 

**To: Alexander @ 8:05 am**

****

 

**To: Alexander @ 8:06 am**

**Hurry home ;)**

 

***

 

**To: Jace @8:47 am        From: Alec**

**Something has come up.  You need to handle the debriefing at 9 alone.  Security patrol went well.  New recruits all doing great.  Thanks**

 

**To: Magnus @8:48 am      From: Alec**

**I am on my way.  Do NOT move a muscle.**

 

**To: Alexander @8:49 am       From Magnus**

**I love texting**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this isn't riddled with mistakes. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
